


Ginny & Luna

by d27dyer



Series: Ginny & Luna [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 for volde, 2 for the girls, 2 for the summer b4 hogwarts, F/F, I hope to do the rest of the series, This is sonnets, and maybe an epilogue too, feel free to hate it, i wrote this in a day, it was a fun mental and literary exercise, or love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: Book 2 of the Harry Potter series, focusing on the relationship between Ginny and Luna, as told in 4 Shakespearian sonnets (kinda) and 1 Petrarchan sonnet.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny & Luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555063
Kudos: 10





	1. Act 1: Ginny's Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries. I only own this story and then not even all of it. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
> Also, anything you recognize I don't own. Any similarities to real-life are purely coincidental and completely unintentional.  
> Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the show ladies and gents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 7 Oct. 2020, I am revisiting and revising this collection in an effort to finish the series. I shall endeavour to finish at least a chapter a day, if not a book a day.

From across the sea of green

With hair as bright as the midday sun.

I have, but few times seen,

The girl that lives across the run.

People say she’s gone round the bend

For she resides in a chess piece, the rook

When thoughts of her turns cheeks bright red

and butterflies my hath stomach took

Her hair is yellow as a fresh field of corn

Her eyes grey like a clouded over sky

But my heart is naught but forlorn

And though I have chances aplenty, I must let them slip me by.

When at Hogwarts, I reside

My heart, to hers, shall be beside.


	2. Act 2: Luna's Summer

Fair maiden, cross the way  
With sparkling flames amongst your hair  
Please hear my call ‘cross this Terran bay  
Know deep, for all I know is to care.

Eyes the color of untouched earth  
Lips reminding of a blooming rose  
I wish we could sit by a hearth  
Instead, I shall preach in this prose

I may be odd  
My words don’t follow logic  
Oh my! Nargles abound,  
Say our fortunes foretold and astrologic

Within the reach of Aphrodite,  
My feelings for you are true and almighty.


	3. Act 3: The Sorting

Ravens, dammit, birds of wit  
Knowing my familial guide  
The lions will be where I commit  
Joining the courageous pride.

Though she lands in the land of red  
And i reside in blue  
Her face can be clearly read  
I know her sorrow is partly my due

Family connections  
With one of fame  
Grant us some protections  
But don’t quell the flame

They think I’m crazy  
When really they’re all just lazy


	4. Act 4: End of the Year

I only hope  
Friends, we still may be  
For I wouldn’t know how to cope  
I might go into syncope

Days later  
No classes we share  
I feel like a traitor  
For I have no time to spare

We should meet  
I hope I’m still liked  
It would be my treat  
I’d be totally psyched

The Summer should be fun  
Things that could ruin it, the nargles say none


	5. Act 5: Riddle's Thoughts

Finally, I rise  
from my eternal slumber  
and my book of deep umber  
Under a helpful disguise  
I do nothing but advise  
All her words do is encumber  
Yet seven is a powerful number  
When I’m done, she’ll look into snakes’ eyes

Defeated by luck  
and a bird who meddles  
The boy stands awestruck  
Questionable deeds I peddled  
I’ve been defeated, I stand dumbstruck  
Now I return, to deep red hills


End file.
